To jest SPARTA !
Chris : 'No witam was kochani ponowne . A ostatnio w Grecji ! Troja , antycznie miasto gdzie doszło do jednego z idiotycznych przekrętów . Zawodnicy nim rozpoczęli zadanie trochę mi się zbuntowała i zostałem zmuszony do załatwienia im nowej drużyny - Tchórzliwych Lwiątek . Shen , Jessica , Staci , Kelly i Cameron . Się dobrała szóstka przyjaciół . Jak to bywa zawodnicy musieli zrobić replikę konia trojańskiego . Innym udało się go wykonać , inni zrobili drabinę na taczce a jeszcze inni spalili całe drewno . Dziwne ,że nie mam protestów od ekologów . ''Zgniótł jakieś papiery i wyrzucił przez bulaj . 'Chris ': No ale to nie było najlepsze . Mieliśmy mur , którego bronili Alejandro oraz Darth , a osoba którą mieli uratować była królowa Heather ! Doszło do paru zdarzeń , upadków , bólu , krzyku , podduszonej walki jak i staranowania całego muru . Ostatecznie zwycięstwo przypadło drużynie Lwów , a łamagą która opuściła show była Rosemaria .. nie chwila jak ona miała ? A zresztą odpadła jakaś dziewczyna . A kto będzie następny ? Jakie chore wymysły każę im stworzyć i co będziemy robić ? To tutaj i teraz w Grecji ''Kamera się nieco oddaliła pokazując mostek kapitana . '' '''Chris : Totalnej .. Kamera oddaliła się pokazując cały statek '' '''Chris : '''Porażki ! ''Muzyka : I wanna be famous '' ''Opening W tle leci muzyka , pojawiają się ruiny teatru greckiego , gdzie Dakota tańczy , a przed nią klaszcze jej tylko Sam , który jest przedrzeźniany przez Xaviera . Kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Mike ,Zoey i Anna Marie płyną łodzią. Zoey ma prawie wpaść z łódki do wody , ale nagle łapie ją Mike i wciąga . ktoś pryska na nich sprayem i okazuje się , ze to Anna Marie. Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Lithing unosi jedną ręką kolumnę i ciosa nią w Camerona , przed którym pada . W ręce go łapie Lian , ale go puszcza i ucieka . następnie kamera leci do winnic , gdzie Valentina siedzi na łożu , a B i Paolo ją wachlują , co się nie podoba przyglądającemu się w okolicy Victorowi . kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Dawn biega beztrosko po polanie , ale nagle spod trawy wychodzi niedźwiedź i ją goni . niedaleko stoi Scott , który się z niej nabija Dalej widać jak na starej arenie Izma jedzie rydwanem , a z niego wypada Shinji , który podchodzi do barierki i układa się do snu. . Na koniec , widać jak Jo i Brick , wspinają się z pochodniami na kolosa , gdzie dochodzą równocześnie i spadają z niego prosto na Staci , która rozmawia z krzakiem .Nagle widok kolosa się oddala i pojawia się napis : Grecja Totalnej Porażki Kabina Zwyciezców Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Wszyscy siedzieli wygodnie na kanapie i oglądali film dokumentalny o słoniach morskich . '' '''Shen :' Toast za pierwsze zwycięstwo wspaniałej drużyny . Dawn : Cicho zaciekawił mnie to . Ściskała poduszkę a on się do niej przysunął popijając z kieliszka . '' '''Shen :' Nawet pikantne .. Dawn : 'Zobacz ! ''Pokazała mu na kochajace się słonie morskie . '' '''Dawn : '''Ależ one kochane ! '''Shen : '''Troche mnei dziwi .. Że tymi kłami się nei poprzebijały . . '''Dawn : '''To jest prawdziwy cud tej natury . Takie naturalne .. Takie piękne .. ''Oglądali dalej tymczasem przy stole siedział cały sojusz z Jessicą . '' '''Jessica : 'Łii ! Wygraliśmy ! Przytul Cameron ! ''Rzuciła mu się w rzamiona aż zgniotła mu kości . '' '''Cameron : '''Proszę nie dziękuj tak mocno .. '''Jessica : '''Raz dwa trzy cztery Cameron skołam im cztery litery ! '''Staci : Opowiem w zamian wam historie o mojej .. Nagle Kelly zatkała jej usta . '' '''Kelly : '''Nie trzeba .. naprawdę kochana . Uraczyłaś mnie wieloma .. wieloma opowieściami . '''Staci : '''Mogę jeszcze .. '''Kelly : '''Lepiej nie . ''Puściła a ta się poturlała jak pulpet o pokoju . '' '''Jessica : '''Staci , Staci nam się turla ! Dżem biszkopty i herbata nasza Staci dziś wymiata ! Raz na lewo raz na prawo a publika bije brawo ! ''Kelly otworzyła jej drzwi i turlająca się Staci wyleciałą na zewwnątrz. '' '''Jessica : '''Yay ! '''Cameron : '''Trochę za ostro ją traktujesz . '''Kelly : '''Uwierz ona trochę za dużo mówi . Gdyby byli tutaj ludzi od liczenia to ona chyba z jakieś kilkaset tysięcy słów powiedziała . '''Cameron :' Moze ale nie powinnaś jej tak traktować .. Kelly : No dobra już .. Cameron : Obiecujesz ? Kelly : '''Obiecuje .. ''Perfidnie skrzyżowała palce za plecami . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''I tak moja zemsta za to dosięgnie i ciebie ! Kabina Przegranych Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Obie dryżyny kisiły się w kabinie znajdującej się pod pokładem , gdzie ciągle przeciekała woda . '' '''Jo : Wieć weżmiemy się do roboty . A żeby coś osiagnąć trzeba was przeszkolić ! Brick : '''Sam się wyszkol . Przez ciebie zawalamy ostatnie wyzwania . '''Jo : Taki żołnieżyk a odpowiedzialnosci na siebie sam nie może wziąść . Brick : '''Ja dobrze wykonuję swoje zadania . '''Jo : '''Jeśli chodzi orobienie syfu to nie masz sobie równych . ''Rzuciła mu jego skarpetą w twarz a ten zemdlał . '' '''Izma : Nie machaj tym .. coraz gorzej się roznosi . Jo : 'Niech poczuje swój smród. '''Izma : '''Ale wolałabym żebyś nie napuszczała go na nas . ''Wzięła Shinjiego i ułożyła go na łóżku po czym sama zaczęła czytać książkę . '' '''Jo : '''A gdzie restza drużyny ? '''Izma ; '''Zgaduję ,ze chowają się przed tobą . '''Jo ': Zabawne .. Haaha .. Widzisz gdzieś tutaj uśmiech ? 'Izma : '''Miałam na myśli tego za tobą . ''Jo sie obróciła i nagle się wystraszyła . '' '''Xavier : '''Uduszę cię w imie szatana ! ''Zaczęli się szarpać . '' '''Izma : '''Eh .. no ćóż wracam do lekturki . ''Nagle Shinji coś zamamroczał . '' '''Shinji : '''Ma bardzo fajne zakończenie .. ''I ponownie zasnął . Korytarze Korytarz na piętrze Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Zaniepokojona Zoey szukała Mike'a na statku . Z jakiegoś powodu ją unikał . '' '''Zoey : '''Mike ! .. Mike ! Gdzie on jest ? '''Scott : '''Może on dobrze robi ,ze cię unika . '''Zoey : Akurat ty go znasz . Scott : Tak samo jak ty . Nie sądzisz że jest dziwny ? Zoey : '''Jest uroczy na swój sposób a teraz zejdż mi z drogi . ''Poszła szukać wzdłóż nagle w rurze zaświeciły się oczy . '' '''Mike : '''Nie mogę tak się przed nią ukrywać . ''Chciał wyjść , ale ponownie się schował . Zauważył to Scott i podszedł go podsłuchać . '' '''Mike : '''Ale co bedzie jak pozna moja dziwaczną wadę . Ona tak mi się podoba . '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dziwna wada ? Ciekawe jaka .. Chyba pora żebym ją wykorzystał . Ał .. durny kamień ! Nagle było słychać jakieś pukanie . Usłyszał je i się wystraszył uderzając łową o nią . '' '''Scott :' Zoey ! On tutaj jest ! Zoey : '''Naprawdę ? ''Nagle trochę zamroczony Mike wyleciał . '' '''Mike : '''Hej Zoey .. hehe .. '''Scott : '''Zostawię was samych . '''Zoey : '''Ale nie sądż , że ci podziękuję . '''Scott : '''Nie musisz . ''Odszedł sobie nieco dalej . '' '''Zoey : Czemu mnie unikasz .. Od pierwszego wyzwania się dziwnie zachowujesz . No i nie podziękowałam ci za ratunek . Mike : '''Wiesz ja wile jednak przystopować .. '''Zoey : A to my zaczęliśmy ? Zrobił sie nieco czerwony i zaczął chichotać . '' '''Mike : '''No .. muszę lecieć . ''Wyrwał się i zaczął uciekać . '' '''Zoey :' Co jest ze mna nie tak ? Scott : '''Wszystko ? ''Ta zrobiła skwaszona mine i wykopałą Scotta za burtę wtatku . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Po co on się wtrąca w nieswoje sprawy ! Po co ! A Mike sie dziwnie zachowuje . Przecież nie jestem zła .. a moze jestem za nachalna ? Może jestem złą koleżanką .. Smutno mi się zrobiło . '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ona jest fajna , ale moja dziwna rozdwojona jażń raczej nie powinna wyjść na jaw . Nie przy niej . To bedzie trudne bo jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie . Korytarz na drugim piętrze Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Zadowolona Dakota leżała na leżaku i opalała się w cieniu . '' '''Dakota : '''Moja skóra naprawdę potrzebuje takiej kąpieli . ''Obok niej sziedział Sam z Paolo , którzy wpatrywali się w morze . '' '''Paolo : '''To się nie nazywa opalaniem ? '''Dakota : '''To jest jak przysznic , ale takie bezmózgi tego nie zrozumieją . ''Odwróciła się . Założyła okulary i odetchnęła z ulgą . '' '''Sam : Ale ona jest piękna . Ale brakuje mi mojej konsoli . Paolo : '''Ja wiem jak możemy się pobawić ! ''Wziął miskę i zwymiotował packą owocową . '' '''Sam : '''Hehe .. Skile do alchemi są wyższe ! '''Paolo : '''Skile ? W jakim ty świecie żyjesz ? To jest danie którym nakarmiłbym dziecko . ''Nagle rozszerzył oczy . '' '''Sam : Tak się je karmi ? Paolo : No raczej .. A myślisz ,że jak mnie wychowali ? Sam : Na kukurzydzy ? Bo taki napęcznięty jesteś .. Wkurzona modelka nagle w nich rzuciłą gazetą . '' '''Dakota : '''Uciszcie się .. tłumicie moja muzykę ! '''Paolo :' A chcesz maseczkę ? Dakota : Maseczkę ? Znaczy na relaks ? Pokiwał głową . '' '''Paolo : '''Zamknij oczy . ''Posłuchałą go i sie zrelaksowała . On zamoczył ręką w tej paćce '' '''Paolo :' I ciesz się relaksem . Dakota ; '''O rany co za interesujący zapach . Powiesz co to jest ? '''Paolo : '''To jest melon , banan , ogórek , sztypta soli , pieprzu , nieco papai , lemonka , skórka cytrynowa , brzoskiwnia , wyciąg jabłkowy i odrobina kwasu żołądkowego i śliny do zagęszczenia . '''Dakota : '''O rany , ale to skomplikowane .. Czekaj ? ''Włączyła tryb myślenia . Po chwili było tylko słychać jej krzyk . '' '''Dakota : '''AAAAAA ! '''Sam ( W pokoj zwierzeń ) : Za takie coś Paolo ma hunta ... I to przez cały sezon . Port , Fiotyda Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.pngPlik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Statek w końcu dopłynął do kolejnego portu . Był to port z którego ścieżka prowadziła do jednej ze znanej osady leżącej blisko wąwozu Termopile . Zadowolony Chris wyszedł na zewnątrz . Stanął i zaczął myśleć . gromadka stażystów biegała z nim i usługiwała mu . '' '''Chris : '''Ale świeże powietrze . Ahh ''Wzdychał zadowolony . '' '''Chris : '''Psikaj szybciej ty małoopłacalny stażysto . Chcę czuć woń lasu . ''Nerwowo zaczęli coraz więcej psikać aż było widać jak zielono się wokół robiło . '' '''Chris : '''Moje wspaniałe dzikie przygody z Kanady . Och te lasy .. ''Zaczął się rozmarzać , ale nagle coś go olścniło .Wyciągnął megafon i zaczął wrzeszczeć na cały głos . '' '''Chris :' Zawodnicy ! Na brzeg ! Jesteśmy ! Nagle jak burza wystrzelili . Zaczęli pośpiesznie biec aż nawet paru wypadło do wodu . '' '''Chris : '''Jacy oni są idiotyczni . ''Po parunastu minutach w końcu wszyscy zawodnicy stali już w portcie . '' '''Xavier : '''Moja czarna dusza służy pokornie twemu wcielonemu złu . '''Jo :' Wstawaj a nie .. Kopnęła go w twarz . '' '''Xavier : '''Czarna pani nie powinna czyścić sobie butów . A ja sobie zasłużyłem na karę . Uderz mnie biczem ! '''Valentina :' Xavier jest posłuszny ? Widać ,ze umiesz ujarzmić zwierzę . Mrrr.. Wyciągnęła wachlarz i rozwiewałą nim włosy . '' '''Lightning :' Dziewczyno Lightninga : Co ty robisz ! Lightnig czuję się zazdrosny o tego chłopaka . Jo : 'Ja nie jestem chhłopakiem . '''Valentina : '''Ale ma w sobie coś egzotycznego . '''Kelly : '''Yy .. oficjalnie strwierszam ,ze jesteś jakaś niezrównoważona psychicznie ... ''Spojrzała na Dawn i Shena , którzy dziwcie się ocierali rękami .. '''Kelly : A wy co robicie .. Dawn : Ten dokument otworzył mi oczy na cierpienie i na to jak te zwierzęta są niezrozumiałe . Dlatego postanowiliśmy sie wczuć w nie . Shen : Za to cię uwielbiam . Otarli się noskami i znowu zaczęli ocierać . '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Jeden normalny .. Dajcie kogoś normalnego ! Bo moje noże nie wytrzymaja i zemsta spadnie na nicch za szybko .. Chris : '''Dobra .. To może .. Wiem ! ''Pstryknął i stażysta rozstawił mapkę Grecjii . '' '''Chris : '''Dzisiaj znajdujemy się w słynnym miejscu gdzie miałą miejsce jedna z innych wielkich bitew . Mam na myśli słynną masakrę Leona i trzech tysięcy legionistów . '''Cameron : '''Zaraz .. Leonidas ,, trzystu i Spartan .. Wogóle wiesz o tym ? '''Chris : '''To nie program dokumentalny ! Mamy tutaj rozbawiać a nie zanudzać na śmierć . Skoro o śmierci mowa .. ''Zrobił chytrą minę . Zawodnicy nieco się przerazili poza Xavierem , który się zachwycił . '' '''Chris : Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie testem waszych umiejętności wojownika . Więc nie czekajmy i w drogę do wąwozu ! Pstryknął i stażyści przyszli z rykszą . On wsiadł a reszta zmuszona została do pójścia za nim . '' W czasie drogi do wioski Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.pngPlik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Z oddali w krzakach zawodnicy czekający na Chrisa byli obserwowani . Stażysta rozwalił jedno koło , przec co oberwało mu się no i pozostali musieli nieść Chrisa . Nie śpiedzyło im się . '' '''Kirsten :' Zobacz ! Łiii ! Kristen : Wąwóz ! Łii ! przypomina rozkroczone nogi ! Kirsten : To jest rozwarta dziura a nie nogi ! Kristen : '''Ale ty jesteś kochana ! I taka mądra . ''Przyjrzały im się blizej . '' '''Kirsten : '''A to nie ci z Totalnej Porażki ? '''Kristen : Gwazdki ! Łii ! Objęła siostrę . Nagle zauważył to Chris , który kazał się postawić i podszedł do krzaków . '' '''Kristen :' Mówiłam ,że ich znajdziemy ! Kirsten : Łiii ! Zaczęły skakać z radości , ale nagle zza krzków wyskoczył Chris strasząc dziewczyny . '' '''Chris : '''O moja niespodzianka przyjechała . '''Kirsten : '''Zobacz ! To Chris ! '''Kristen : '''Wielbimy ciebie i ten krem który reklamujesz ! Moje zmarszczki na tyłku już mi zeszły . też masz taki wspaniały . '''Chris : '''Ktoś to kupuje ? '''Kirsten : '''Normalnie łopatą go jej nakładałam . '''Chris : '''Zaraz .. Wy jesteście tutaj dzisiejszymi goścmi ? '''Kristen i Kirsten : '''Jasne .. Powiedziałaś to samo ! Jak sweet ! Zacierał ręce i zabrał dziewczyny ze sobą . Chris : Cieszę się . Więc zapraszam .. Zawodnicy czekają już niedaleko wąwozu . Termopile Szczyt wąwozu Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.pngPlik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Zniecierpliwione drużyny siedziały koło drewnianego domku przy wąwozie . '' '''Jessica : '''Czemu ona każe nam tyle czekać . '''Lightning : '''Lightning nie pozwala sobie . To Lightning jest tutaj celebrytą . '''Dakota : '''Chyba śnisz .. To ja tutaj jestem najpiękniejszą celebrytką . ''Gwałtwownie się od niej odsunął . '' '''Lightning : '''Na razie czuć od ciebie jakimś warzywaniakiem ziomko . '''Dakota : '''Ciekawe przez kogo .. '''Paolo :' Znikamy ! Zaraz znowu nas wyrzuci .. Tym razem w wąwóz ! Złapał Sama za ręke i zaczął uciekać . Po chwili był tak zmęcozny , że cały się spocił i zwymiotował . '' '''Paolo : '''Biegłem jak w jakimś maratonie normalnie .. '''Brick : '''To tylko dwa metry .. '''Paolo : '''Ale się śpieszyłem .. '''Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Brakuje tutaj prawdziwych rekrutów . Niewielu można dać tytuł mężnych bohaterów ''Tymczasem u innej grupki . '' '''Shen : '''Naprawdę jesteś spoko . Naprawdę pochodzisz z Peru ? '''Izma :' Nom i dzięki . Dawn : Ale nie jecie tych biednych chomików . Izma : '''Skądże ! Mamy normalne posiłki .. no są egzotyczne ale takich zwierzątek nigdy bym nie mordowała . ''Odetchnęła z ulgą . '' '''Dawn : '''Nie musiałaś mi mówić . Aura to po tobie zdradziła . '''Izma : '''Wiem ale upewnić się warto . '''Dawn : '''Rzeczywiście spokój ducha jest ważny . ''Wskoczyła na szopę i usiadła do medytacji . '' '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : ''' Fajnie tak poznać ludzi z całego świata . Nie tylko z Kanady czy Usa ... Te kraje są nudne szczerze mówiąc no i niebezpieczniejszcze niż Amazonia . ''W końcu na miejsce dotarł Chris . Wszyscy czuli pot od ich ciał i słońce które niemiłosiernie ich piekło . '' '''Valentina : Chris .. Kelly : '''Raczyłeś się pojawić .. '''Valentina : '''Ja mówię więc zamilcz . Dlaczego każesz mi czekać na siebie ? '''Chris : Więc zwycięstwo cię nie interesuje . Rozumiem .. Valentina : To moze zapomnimy .. o tym co powiedziałam . Chris : 'Słusznie . Więc ... ''Za nim pojawiły się dziewczyny . '' '''Kirsten i Kristen : '''Witajcie kochani ! '''Chris : '''O to nasi goście , którzy pomogą wam w zadaniu . '''Sam : 'Ładne .. '''Paolo : '''Już odpocząłeś .. ja jeszcze zipię .. ''Jedna z nich podeszła do Chrisa i zaczęła mu szeptać . '' '''Kirsten : '''Dlaczego tutaj mogą być tacy brzydale ? '''Chris : Cóż .. Staci jest nie wiem czym a Paolo zwiększa oglądalność .. Kirsten : '''Miałam raczej na myśli tą z boku w dresie .. Odrażające monstrum . ''Nie wiedział co ma jej odpowiedzieć .. '' '''Chris : '''Chyba .. Jak dla mnie żadne z nich nie nadaje się na modela . '''Lightning : '''Panienki skończyły pogaduchy ? Lighntning pali się do roboty ! '''Chris : '''Skoro tak bardzo chcecie . Oto wasze zadanie . ''Wskazał na zbocze . Wszyscy nie wiadomo czemu odwrócili głowy . '' '''Scott : Ładny widok no i ? Chris : Rzeczywiście , ale tamtędy jest droga . Zoey : Droga . Chris : '''Na dole . ''Podszedł do skalpy . '' '''Chris : '''Wasze pierwsze zadanie . Sturlać się .. zjechać .. coś zrobić by znaleść się na dnie wąwozu . I ostrzeżenie . Nie ma schodów . ''Wszyscy chórem zajęczeli . Nie chcieli zejść przez to niebezpieczne zbocze przełęczy . '' '''Zoey : Jak według ciebie mamy zejść ! Cameron : '''Ja nie jestem dobrym sportowcem . '''Brick : Wspinaczka . Paolo : A kiedy obiad ? Zgłodniałem . Chris się tylko uśmiechnął . Włączy plecak rakiotowy i skierował sie w dół wąwozu . Dziewczyny chyciły się jego nóg i odleciały razem z nim . '' Schodzenie w dół Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Zebrali się przy jednym z punktów które zaznaczyły dziewczyny . Oczywiście zadanie było jasne . '' '''Brick : '''Więc ? Kto leci pierwszy ? ''Wszyscy tylko pogwizdywali z wyjątkiem Paolo który dusił się . '' '''Izma :' Taka prośba .. nie sap ni nad uchem ! Paolo : '''Upał .. zmęczony .. '''Jo : '''Ughh .. leżałeś jakieś pięć minut . Rusz dupę i spadaj ! ''Szarpnęła go i rzuciła w stronę wzgórza . Poturlał się w dół . '' '''Jo : Dołączysz do niego czy mam ci też pomóc ? Sporzałą się pewna siebie do Sama , który się wystraszył i sam się rzucił . Jo : '''Tak sie załatwia sprawy . Zadowolona odwróciła się , ale zatrzymała ją Izma . '''Izma : To teraz ty . Proszę .. Koleżanka się nie obrazi . Jo : '''Nie nazywaj mnie koleżanką . '''Izma : '''Jak chcesz . ''Zeskoczyła i zwinnie zaczęła skakać po skałach kierując się w dół . '' '''Jo : '''Jest sprawna . '''Brick : '''To zobacz na mnie ! ''Chciał zaszpanować jak Izma , ale skacząc skała się załamała . Oberwał w twarz i poleciał nieprzytomny w dół . '' '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Cóż .. miałam doświadczenie w wspinaczce no i zachowsłam dzięki temu kondycję nie chwaląc się . Lepiej unikać innych zagrożeń z mojego kraju . '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trzy słowa .. Brick równa się idiota .. A może cztery ? Jo : '''Hah więc dają radę . ''Wzięła oddech , przybrałą pozycję do biegu i wystartowała w dół . Zaczęło się kurzyć . Za nią było widać śpiącego Shinjiego leżącego na ziemi . Naggle się obudził . '' '''Shinji : '''Powodzenia .. i Izma nie zamartwiaj się tak .. pośpię sobie . ''Znowu zasnął . '' Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Przerażeni wpatrywali się w dół . '' '''Mike : '''Tam jest .. bardzo dużo do ziemi . '''Scott : '''Masz dar mówieniea oczywistych rzeczy . '''Mike : Mówię co widzę . Scott : 'Widzimy to samo ! ''Mieli się szarpać , ale nagle rozdzielił ich Xavier . '' '''Xavier : '''Panowie .. po co się bić . ''Podał im obu noże . 'Xavier : '''Poczęstujmy się mięsem danym od Satana ! ''Wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś padlinę . '''Zoey : '''Skąd ty to masz !? '''Xavier : '''Ave ! '''Valentina : Odrażające .. Xavier : '''Więcej dla mnie . ''Zaczął się tym zajadać . Innym zbladły twarze . '' '''Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzęń ) : '''Od..odrażający typek . Fuj .. '''Zoey : '''Odłóżmy jego dziwny zwyczaj i postarajmy się . ''Nagle mike westchnął . '' '''Pam : On je szczurą .. Padł na ziemię i zaczął szlochać jak dziewczynka . '' '''Dakota : '''Oww .. ''Przerwała malowanie makijażu . '' '''Dakota : '''Czemu dziecko płacze ? '''Pam : '''Ja nie jestem dzieckiem ! ''Rzucił się na nią i zaczęli się szarpać . Ona straciła równowagę i spadła w dół . '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Mike co ci się dzieje .. Czuję się taka słaba przez to . Xavier : 'Ave ! Ruszyli potoczyć się ku ich przeznaczeniu ! Oddania w ofierze . ''Rzucił się w pogoń ze swoim nożem . '' '''Zoey : '''Zaraz tak nie można ! ''Zaczęła go gonić , żeby nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy . '''Lightning : '''Ja pokonam to bez wysiłku . ''Wziął Valetninę i usadził ją na jednym zeswoich ramion . '' '''Lightning : '''Lightning ze swoją kobietą wygrają to . '''Scott : Tak powodzenia . Hehe .. Klepnął go on gwałtownie ruszył w dół . '' '''Valentina : '''Ale jazdaaa ! '''Scott :' Lepiej nie zostawać w tyle . Paralizator nie działa z dużej odległości . Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No co ? Domek był otwarty i nie było znaku " Nie wolno wchodzić " .. No może wisiał , ale spadł więc się liczy . Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Najbardziej spokojne były lwy . '' '''Shen : '''Więc .. może.. '''Cameron : Wiem ! Shen stań koło domku . Jessica za mną .. Złapał ja za rękę ona nagle cofnęła . '' '''Jessica : '''Co ty chcesz zrobić ? '''Cameron : '''Mam pomysł . '''Jessica : '''Dlatego ciągniesz mnei ze sobą . O nie malutki .. '''Cameron : '''Ja nie chcę .. Tylko co innego . Zresztą o czym mówimy . '''Jessica : '''Ale na drugą randke chcę isć gdzie indziej . ''Strzelił nagle buraka . '' '''Dakota : '''Coś nie tak ? Zrelaksuje ciebiem oja techniką . '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Randkę ? Z kimś takim jak ja ? Dziwny pomysł .. ''Porostawiał ich w różne miejsca. Kelly , Staci , Dawn stały na skale przy zboczu . Shen stanął przed domkiem , Jessica jakieś kilka metrów naprzeciw Shena . '' '''Kelly : '''Właściwie co robisz ? '''Cameron :' Wspaniały plan . Przyjrzał się jeszcze z bliska po czym pobiegł na skałę . '' '''Cameron : '''Zaczynajcie . '''Jessica : '''Się robi ! ''Ruszyła do biegu w strone Shena . On złączył pięści i się schylił Wskoczyła mu na nie i się wybiła uderzając a dach który runął . '' '''Shen :' Co teraz ? Cameron : '''Wejdżcie i popchnijcie . '''Shen : '''Skoro tak mówisz . ''Oboje wsoczyli i odepchnęli . Nie wiadomo czemu przyśpieszyło i ruszyło z dużą prędzkością . Gdy się do nich zbliżyło Kelly , Staci , Cameron i Dawn doskoczyli ze skały i runęli o urwisko jakby zjeżdzali na dużych sankach . . '' '''Shen : Trzymajcie się ! Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Cameron bardzo dobrze myśli i jest niezwykle miłym człowiekiem . Jestem ciekawa jak dlaeko zajdziemy . '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Potrafi się wykazać . Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Pff też tak mogłabym . Na dole klifu Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.pngPlik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Zadowolony Chris siedział i czytał magazyn o gwiazdach celebrytach . '' '''Chris : '''To nie do wiary ! '''Kirsten : '''Rzeczywiście .. Ezekiel sponsoruje kremy ujędrniające pośladki . '''Kristen : '''Fuj ! Widać jego spalony nów ! '''Kirsten : '''A ja go używałam .. '''Kristen : '''I zużyłyśmy szpachlę na to .. '''Kirsten i Kristen : '''Fuuuj ! ''Obie zaczęły sie wycierać o włosy . '' '''Chris : '''Na co wy się gapicie ! Zobaczcie jestem dopiero trzecią najlepszą osobą w roli prowadzącego ! Jak ja dorwę tą jakąć McKey i Bobbiego .. to coś im urwę . '''Kristen : '''Ktoś tutaj się nadymił ... '''Kirsten : Fiufiu .. Kristen : 'Chciałam to powiedzieć ! '''Kirsten i Kristen : 'Łiiii ! ''Nagle zatrzęsła się ziemia . '' '''Chris : '''Chyba ich słyszę ! ''Zauważył spadajacych zawodników . Pierwszy przeleciał turlający sie Paolo i walnął o skały . Na niego spadł Brick . '' '''Paolo : '''Widzę tęczę .. '''Brick : I biegajace konie .. Paolo : Tylko ich udka .. Splunął wymiotami na Bricka a ten się uśmiechnął . '' '''Pam : '''Nie .. ! On mnie goni z nożem ! ''Wrzeszczał i płakał . Xavier jak szalony biegł aż w końcu złapała go Zoey . '' '''Zoey :' Ogarnij się ludziu ! Walnęła go z liścia .. Xavier : '''Zaraz .. Ogarnęłaś mój szał ! ''Zrzucił ją z siebie . '' '''Xavier : '''I co .. ''Nagle zjechała spróchniała deska z drużyną Lwół , która trzasnęła w Xaviera .Wszyscy się rozbili i zostali oszołomieni . Za nimi doszła na spokojnie Izma . '' '''Izma : '''Dlatego właśnie wolę spacer . '''Lighning : Lightning też uwielbia przebieżkę z ranka . Dziewczyna zeskoczyła mu z ramienia i posłała pocałunek w jego policzek . '' '''Valentina :' Jesteś taki kochany . Lightning ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Ligtninng jest najlepszy . nikt go nie pokonał w sporcie ani na siłce . Shi-Booom ! ''Napiął dumny z siebie swoje muskuły . '''Chris : '''Schodzicie się jak karaluchy . '''Kirsten : '''Fajniutko ! '''Kristen : '''Nium ! '''Kirsten : '''Kolej na taniec radości ! ''Zaczęły klaskać , skakać i się wydzierać . Nagle w jedną z nich trafił kamień . '' '''Jo : '''Nie róbcie .. tego nigdy .. więcej ! '''Izma ; '''One nic złego nie zrobiły . Nie traktuj je gorzej za to ,że mają nieco mniej inteligencji . '''Kristen : '''Właśnie ! '''Jo : '''A właśnie gdzie twój bagaż ? '''Izma : '''On nie jest bagażem tylko .. tylko .. ''Nagle poczuła się dziwnie nerwowo i zakłopotana . '' '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Zgubiłam go ? Niemożliwe ! Popędziła zowu na górę . '' '''Jo :' Jaka przewidywalna . Chris : '''Jak skończy się zbieranie resztek ocalałych zawodników i co ich czeka ? To za chwilę w Grecji .. Totalnej ... Porażki ! Po reklamie Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.pngPlik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Wszyscy sie jakoś ogarnęli . Nie mieli sił , chęci ani energi do walki . '' '''Chris : Więc witajcie po przerwie . Jakoś tutaj dotarliście . Pewnie chcecie troche wody . Paolo : '''Suszy .. ''Wylał wodę z butelki . '' '''Chris : '''Mam coś lepszego . Kto wygra to zadanie dostanie nagrodę ! którą jest noc w luksusowym hotelu Necrolis ! ''Nagle wszyscy jakoś ożyli . '' '''Valentina : '''Hotel ? '''Dakota : Spa ? Jessica : '''Relax ? '''Chris : Ale najpierw wyposażymy w was w broń . Xavier : '''Muahaha .. '''Cameron : '''Oj.. ''Dziewczyny miały w rękach włócznie dla każdego gracza . '' '''Zoey : '''Piankowy ? '''Pam : '''Pam jest przerażona . ''Przytulił się do Dakoty , która go pogłaskała . '' '''Dakota ; Jaki słodki . Zoey : '''Hmpf '''Chris : Tak też wole metalową wersję , ale OBP , prawa ochrony człowieka .. bla bla bla .. Więc dostajecie wersje dziecięcą . Xavier : Szkoda .. Brick : Wystarczy , wojownika poznaje się po walce . Oberwał nagle w głowę . '' '''Jo : '''Tylko nie napalaj się . '''Chris :' Jeśli można .. walczycie aż wszyscy zawodnicy wypadną . Areną jest to kółko narysowane na ziemi . Albo można powalić przeciwnika albo wypchnąć go z pola bitwy . Ostatni ocaleni wygrywaja pobyt w hotelu . Zasady chyba łatwe są . Wszyscy pokiwali głową i ruszyli na arenę . '' '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Normalnie nei dałabym sobie połamać palców , ale muszęsię odegrać na tych .. tych luzerach . Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Broń .. to zaprzeczenie mojej ideii pokoju . '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Rozp*erdol na całego ! Ave ! Górka Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Zdenerwowana Izma szukała Shinjiego . Biegała po wzgórzu jakby dostała nagłego ataku paniki . Niegdy nie rozstawała się z nim na tak długo . '' '''Izma : '''Shinji ! ''Zerknęła za skałę . '' '''Izma : '''Gdzie jesteś ? ''Podbiegła do drzewa . '' '''Izma : '''Aj .. jak ja mogłam tak go .. ''Wspięła się wyżej aż w końcu na szczycie znalazła leżącego Japończyka . '' '''Izma ; '''Shinji ! ''Podbiegła i go przytuliła . '' I'zma : Przepraszam . Nie powinnam ciebie tak zostawić . Na jej głos nagle otworzył oko . '' '''Shinji : '''Nie zostawiłaś mnie .. niestety .. '''Izma : '''Jak to ? '''Shinji : '''Na dole bardziej byś się przydała . Ale szansy nie zmarnowałaś . '''Izma : '''Szansy ? ''Zamknął oko i zasnął ponownie . '' '''Izma :' Zawsze tajemniczy . Wzięła go na plecy . Zadowolona ale jak i pełna obawy wraca na dół . '' '''Izma : '''Ruszajmy . Walka Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.pngPlik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg '''Xavier :' Zaczynamy .. Rzucił się w stronę Shena . ten zablokował . '' '''Shen : '''Nah .. na mnie ? '''Xavier : '''Bronisz kurdupla .. To wystarczający powód . ''Przyłożył nieco siły i ruszył nim nieco w tył . '' '''Camerona ; '''Rany .. muszę .. coś wymyślić . '''Staci : '''Moja prababcia mojeg osiostrzeńca ze stony dziadka od strony matki wnuka byłego mężą babci polowała na mamuty więc mam we krwi posługiwanie sie włócznią . Dzięki niej jestem zdola pokonać każdego kto mi stanie na drodze . A właśnie moj daleki potemek pochodzący z królewskiej dynastii Tudorór z Mongoli .. '''Kelly : '''To szczera prawda . ''Chciała w nią cisnać włócznią , ale się powstrzymała . Tymczasem gdzie indziej . '' '''Zoey : '''Ruszamy ! '''Brick :' Żołnież nie krzywdzi kobiet . Zoey : '''Naprawdę ? ''Rzuciła się na niego a on oberwał w udo . '' '''Zoey : Zaraz ja nie chciałąm . Złapał się za kogę i padł na ziemię . '' '''Brick : '''AAAAAAA ! '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Po tym zostanie mu ślad . ''Zdenerwowana jo rzuciła się na Zoey . '' '''Jo : '''Dostanie ci się za to . '''Paolo : '''Jee ! Atak turlającej biedronki ! ''Rzucił się na ziemie i zaczął się turlać w stronę dziewczyn . '' '''Dakota : '''O nie .. ''Uderzył w nia i wylecieli z areny . '' '''Pam :' Mama .. Chciał biec za Dakotą , ale zobaczył jak Zoey siłuje się z Jo . Zetknęli się swoimi oczyma . nagle w oczach Mike'a coś zapłonęło . '' '''Jo : '''Jesteś pokonana . '''Zoey : '''Ja nie chcę .. ''Nagle ktoś podniósł Jo . '' '''Olaf : '''Ty ! Nie atakuje bezbronnego ! ''Rzucił nią poza arene tak samo jak Bricka . '' '''Zoey : '''Mi.. Mike ? '''Olaf :' Olaf nie zna żadnego Mike'a ! Jam jest dziki barbarzyńca z północy ! Olaf ! Zoey : Mike .. otrząśnij się . Podbiegła i objęła go . Nagle jego gniew wyparował . Padł na ziemię . '' '''Mike : '''Zoey ? ''Ona się tylko uśmiechnęła i go przytuliła. Wzięła go i razem odeszli z areny . '' '''Scott : '''Nie znoszę szczęśliwych zakończeń . Skoro o tym mowa . ''Pobiegł poszukać w wirze walki Lightninga . Tymczasem . '' '''Jessica : '''Spotykamy się tutaj i teraz. '''Sam :' Hę ? Jessica : Okej ! Gotowi ! Rz dwa trzy cztery . Twój skill jest za świerzy ! Chciał uciekać ale nagle skoczyła przed nim . '' '''Jessica : '''Pięć sześć siedem osiem , zaraz dorwę cię komputerowy łosie ! ''Chciała go uderzyć , ale on uniknął . '' '''Sam : '''Cios mieczm .. ale naskiluje w realu . '''Jessica : 'Że co ? Sam : '''Mój skill ! ''Chwycił ją za włosy , ona się skuliła . '' '''Jessica : '''One śmierczą .. mokro ! AAA ! Uciekła w popłochu za arenę . '''Sam : '''Hehe ! Level zaliczony . ''Zaczął uciekać nagle przed zbliżającym się Lightningiem . '' '''Lightning : Nie uciekaj słabeuszu ! Tymczasen ponownie w walce Shen i Xaviera . '' '''Dawn : 'Łap ! Rzuciła Shenowi swoją łócznie i wyszła za krąg . '' '''Kelly : '''Uciekasz !? '''Dawn : '''Chcę wygrać dla moich biednych przyjaciół , ale nie za taka cenę . Odeszła z pola walki za nią poszedł Cameron . '''Kelly ; '''Ty też świetnie . Sama poradzę sobie . idziemy pulpet . '''Staci :' To mój nowy przydomek rodzinny ... a wiesz kto wynalazł .. Kelly ; Rusz się . Xavier : Ave ! Giń ! AVE ! Złamał jego włócznię . Padł na ziemię rozbrojony . '' '''Xavier : '''Ostatnie .. ''Nagle staranowała go Kelly . upał nieco dalej , ale szybko się podniósł . '' '''Kelly :' Nie jeszcze ! Wymierzyła w niego włócznią . '' '''Xavier : '''Więcej ofiar i zdobyczy .. krwiście będzie . ''Oblizał usta językiem i rzucił się do ataku na Kelly . Nie mogła nic zrobić . Chwycił ją pod szyję i przydusił . '' '''Kelly : '''Pomocy .. ''Wściekła na ten widok Staci zareagowała i rozpędziła się uderzając w Xaviera i wywalając go ze sobą za arenę . '' '''Kelly :' Dzięki .. Po długiej gonitwie Ligthning z Valentiną dopadli Sama . '' '''Sam : '''O rany .. rany .. nie ma ucieczki . '''Lightning : '''Lightning cię dopadł . '''Valentina :' Teraz dorwiemy go ..i Wskoczyła mu na plecy i usiadła mu na barana . '' '''Valentina : '''Zniszczymy cię . ''Nagle coś zapikało . Wszyscy się zdezorientowali i kopnęło pradem w Lightninga i Valentinę . Sparaliżowani padli na ziemię i się nie ruszali . '' '''Scott : '''Coś ty im .. Przegraj ! ''Biegł i rzucił włócznia nie trafiając w niego . Sam uciekł a Scott wybiegł z areny . '' '''Scott :' Niech to .. Sam : '''Ale mam szczęście dzisiaj . ''Scott poszedł wziąść ich ciałą i wyprowadzić za arenę . '' '''Scott : '''Jesteś dobry . Naprawdę . Może nawet wygrasz . ''Odszedł ciagnąc ich a zadowolony Sam pobiegł do walki. Scott się tylko ''uśmiechnął . ''W końcu doszło do ostatniego spotkania . Chris zbliżył sie do areny. '' '''Chris ; '''No Kelly i Sam zostali jako jedyni . '''Xavier : '''AGR ! Szatan przegrał z karaluchem . ''Wziął nóż i dla zabawy zaczął ciąć skórę z której była zrobiona marynarka Chrisa . '' '''Chris ; '''Zostaw to ! ''Tymczasem nagle Kelly wypuściła broń . Zobaczyła leżącą Valentinę . '' '''Kelly : '''Więc .. '''Sam : '''Coś planujesz ? '''Kelly : '''Tak . ''Podeszła pewnym krokiem i go minęła . '' '''Kelly ; '''Gratuluję . '''Chris : '''Więc .. Gwiazdy wygrywają ? ''Rozległ się nagle krzyk i zostało pokazane niebo . '' '''Sam : Ja jestem królem tej gry ! Finałowe starcie Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.pngPlik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Po walce którą Chris obserwował nie wtrącając się odesłał drużynę Gwiazd na wycieczkę . Kirsten i Kristen również pojechały . Chciał sie ich pozbyć . Pozostałych zebrał wokół siebie . '' '''Chris :' Wspaniale ! Zoey : Żadne wspaniałe to było męczące .. i brutalne . Dawn : '''Jak można tak zarabiać na cierpieniu ! ''Przytuliłą się do Shena , żeby się nei rozpłakać . '' '''Chris : '''Od dajcie spokój . To już koniec . Mielisćie mieć dogrywkę , ale chyba wiadomo kto przegrał . ''Spojrzeli się nagle na Izmę , która zeszła . '' '''Izma : Coś przegapiłam ? Chris klasnął i zabrali ją stażyści. '' '''Chris : '''Więc wygrywacie walkowerem Lwy .. Bo kapitan Valentina leży nieprzytomna . ''Nagle Lwy wzniosły okrzyki radości . Miny Gladiatorów sposępniały. '' '''Staci : '''Jupi ! '''Kelly : '''Tak ! ''Staci chciałą uściskać Kelly , ale siłe z jaką nią walnęła brzuchem odepchnęła ją daleko . '' '''Staci : '''Zaczekaj opowiem ci coś .. '''Chris : '''A was Gladiatorzy widzę za dziesięć minut jak ogarniecie się . Eliminacje Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Jak Chris powiedział po dziesięciu munutach pojawił się na eliminacji . '' '''Chris : '''Zaczynamy co nie ? Głosy oddaliście . '''Lightning :' Lighning nie czuje swoich kości . Valentina : Mam podobnie . Chris : '''To minie .. kiedyś .. ''Zaśmiał się pod nosem ale zaraz spoważniał . '' '''Chris : '''Więc mam przy sobie sześć pochodni . ten kto nie dostanie założy ten plecak i odleci lotem łamag. ''Wziął dwie do ręki . '' '''Chris : '''Mike i Dakota jakoś jesteście bezpieczni . ''Rzucił im . '' '''Dakota : '''Jeej ! '''Chris : Xavier jakoś też możesz się tak czuć . Xavier : '''Ave ! ''Oberwał pochodnią i zapaliły mu się włosy . '' '''Chris : Z jednym głosem na koncie ale bezpieczna jest Zoey ! Rzuca jej pochodnie . '' '''Chris :' Z jednym głosem również Scott jest bezpieczny . Scott : '''Więc na mnie jednak ? '''Zoey : '''Pewnie .. ''Spojrzeli się wrogo , ale nagle oberwał pochodnia w głowę . '' '''Chris : A więc dzisiejszy program opusza .. Dramatyczne zblizenie twarz Lightninga i Valentiny . '' '''Chris : '''Valentina .. '''Valentina : '''Tak .. '''Chris : '''Jesteś .. bezpieczna ! ''Rzuca jej pochodnie . Uderza w nią a ta zesztywniała się tylko przewraca . '' '''Lightning : '''Co ! Ja odpadłem ! JAK! '''Chris :' Sorki .. Rzucił mu plecak i odpalił go pilotem a Lightning poleciał w siną dal . '' '''Chris :' i tak oto kończy się dzisiejszy słoneczny dzień w Sparcie . Czy zawodnycy stoczą ejszcze takie bitwy ? Czy Mike i Zoey wyzwają sobie nawzajem szczere uczucia ? Czy Paolo przestanie wymiotować to co zje nawet jeśli to nie owoc ? I ile padliny zje Xavier ? I ile .. Nagle ekran się wyłączył . Po chwili ponownie się włąc''zył . '''Kirsten : '''Witajcie ! Sponsorem tego programu był krem na twój zadek ! '''Kristen : '''Sprawi ,że będziesz jędrny ! ''Nagle wyskoczył Ezekiel przeebrany za krowę z pomarszczoną twarzą . '' '''Kirsten : '''I nie bójcie się . ''Uderzyła go w z całej siły w zderzak . '' '''Kristen :' Jest naprawdę dla twardzieli . ''Ezekiel uronił tylko łzę . '' '''Lektor : '''Nie zaleca się stosowania kremu na chłopakach , gdyż po pierwszym smarowaniu mogą sie pojawić wrzody , grzyby heliacrus samorelii czy nawet może dojść do zrościęcia się skóry . Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki